


A Beautiful Disaster

by JohnPanther24



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnPanther24/pseuds/JohnPanther24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko fell for Kagami, harder than he expected. He tangled the red haired male up in his life and now he could no longer think of anything but him. Kagami was the same, all his thoughts were of Kuroko and he couldn't think of anything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Locker Room Mishaps

Kuroko Tetsuya, a light blue haired teenager with eyes to match was in his favourite café with a vanilla milkshake in his tender hands. Taking a sip from the straw, he watched eagerly outside for the flash of red hair – but it didn’t come. Kagami promised to meet him here after their little episode in the locker room. His hands were shaking and he could already feel the sweat beads on his forehead. _What had happened again?_ It all occurred too fast and the next thing Kuroko knew, he was sat in Maji Burger in the position he is in now. Even thinking about it sent his mind into a state of confusion and something else….. _desire?_ After all, he always knew that he liked the red haired male. As a friend, he was honest (if brutal at times), trustworthy and above all – his light. That light always shone and this made Kuroko chuckle to himself, his eyes even flashed a devious glint. All happened too fast for anyone to notice, not that anyone ever did notice him. His lack of presence meant that even Kagami would be startled to see him there.

“What are you looking at?” came the brutal words, yet there was kindness behind them.

Kuroko hadn’t even realised that he phased out, one moment he was looking into the sky, watching the clouds pass by and the next, Kagami was standing here and yet again his hands began to shake. Kagami noticed this and gently placed his hand on top of of his head and began ruffling his hair. Kuroko had insisted that people stopped but now he just blushed and turned his face away. He had never minded Kagami performing the task. He took another sip from his vanilla milkshake and stared at the enormous pile of burgers in front of him. How Kagami could eat so much, he would never understand. But one after one they were devoured like always. However, at the end Kagami stopped and two remained.

“Shall we walk?” the red head said.

“Sure." Kuroko's reply was quiet but Kagami heard him as he picked the two burgers up carefully and began heading towards the door. Kuroko followed, not too far behind but not as close as always.

 “Do you remember the first day we met?” Kagami said hesitantly.

“Kuroko?”

Kuroko wasn't paying attention but instead was transfixed on the cherry blossom trees in the park. There was no one around and the way that the wind tore some petals free and created an enveloped pathway of cherry blossoms was something beautiful. Kagami noticed and forcefully grabbed Kuroko's hand and ran into the park. Kuroko was too startled to even object, he didn't even know if he would. Kagami then carried him over to the bench in a piggy back style, to which Kuroko still didn't object. They sat down and for a long time and watched the cherry blossoms soar in the air.

“Kuroko, do you remember the first day we met?” This time the question was stronger and there was determination behind the words.

Kuroko looked towards Kagami and realised that there was a fire in his eyes, that same desire that Kuroko had experienced earlier possibly? He imagined his eyes appeared the same if anyone had noticed. He took a deep breath before the reply came.

“I do. I remember it well.”

“Actually, I'm referring more to the night. You said to me that you would be my shadow and that the brighter the light, the darker the shadow. I...I...”

“Kagami, what's wrong?”

“Oh no. It's nothing, I just wondered whether....nevermind. It's not important.”

“Are you sure your okay?” Now Kuroko was worried, the red head never expressed himself.

He stared intently into Kuroko's eyes for a long time, there was a longing there. Kuroko blushed again and Kagami grabbed his cheek gently. His hands were fairly big and for once there was no intention of force, it came across rather.... _pleasant?_ Kuroko stared back with softness and this time Kagami blushed and let out a little laugh.

“Perhaps we should get back, it's rather late now.”

Kuroko cleared his throat before replying and looked into Kagami's eyes one final time.

“Y..Yeah okay.”

They walked in silence for quite a while until they came to the usual place where Kagami would walk a seperate way to Kuroko. He hated these moments where they said goodbye, the days always seemed so short and Kuroko wanted Kagami around all the time. He'd never admit it though.

“I have to go this way now. It's been...fun...nice even.” Stated the red head. He was blushing again.

“Y...Yeah it has.” Kuroko had to clear his throat before continuing.

There was a silence that developed between them and suddenly Kuroko was hit on the forehead with something. It wasn't hard, in fact it was soft and... _squishy._ He looked down into his hands to discover one of Kagami's last burgers. He smiled whilst still looking at the food, by the time he looked up Kagami was already gone.


	2. The Darkness

Kuroko walked home slowly that night, observing the sky as he walked. He loved how the stars shone and created constellations – even if they were ones he made up. However, tonight there was no stars out and the sky was a murky blue colour. He realised that if he had to compare the colour to something, or someone, it would be Aomine. The dark haired male still held a place in Kuroko's heart, he was his best friend and his first light. Although, he had never been attracted to Aomine in the way he is attracted to Kagami. It was the ferocity and desire in Kagami's eyes that Kuroko liked. He hadn't even noticed his body at first, he was that entranced on his eyes the first time they met. Even now when he was almost home, all he could think about was Kagami. There was no coherent thought if it wasn't of Kagami.

As he opened the door, he imagined spending the night alone again and he had a sudden urge to run back to the corner and hope that maybe he missed Kagami's smirk. It had all been an accident when he walked away, he hoped, but he knew it wasn't true and so he placed his hands in his pocket and pulled out the keys. He inserted the keys in the door slowly and began turning, not really paying attention but rather made a constellation of Kagami's eyes. He smiled one final time and lifted his hand towards his head, slowly ruffling it through his hair. By that point, the door opened and the darkness swarmed around him.

Nigou ran straight towards him and Kuroko bent after switching the light on. For some reason Nigou was extremely excited until Kuroko realised that he hadn't brought him to practice that day. Suddenly, a wave of guilt hit him and he scooped Nigou up into his arms after releasing his bag from his shoulders. He could tell that Nigou appreciated the gesture as he rubbed his nose towards Kuroko's chest and barked happily. Kuroko laughed to himself and looked into the dogs eyes for a long time. His breathing became uneasy and a sudden dizziness struck him. He dropped Nigou and crashed onto the sideboard in the kitchen. He took deep breaths and got himself under control just enough to make it onto the sofa. It was at that point he realised that he had three missed calls from Kise.

The blonde haired male was one of Kuroko's best friends but he knew just how to get on Kuroko's nerves. He didn't hate him for it...just majorly disliked it. Again the phone rang and this time he answered.

“Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi! KUROKOCCHI!” The blonde haired male exclaimed.

“Kise calm down, why are you so excited?” He only just managed to get the words in. 

His words were breathy and his voice was shaking, Kise could tell in an instant that something was wrong.

"Kurokocchi...what's wrong?" His voice was serious and the worry was evident.

Kuroko could hardly bare it when his friends realised there was something wrong, he hated how they knew instantly. He needed to calm Kise and discover what he wanted to talk about. 

"I'm fine. I went for a jog before I came home. I just need to catch my breath. That's why I missed our calls too, I didn't bring my phone. Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Okay then, if you're sure." Kise knew that if he pressed Kuroko for the truth - he would probably hang up. He liked talking to Kuroko, so he dismissed it. "OH! I wanted to tell you that Aomine is back in town and I'm sure he wanted to speak to you about something. He wouldn't tell me what though. Midorima says hi too. He said that the next time you play him, he will win haha. We all know that Kagami would...I forgot, how is Kagami?"

"Yeah he's fine, or seems to be. I'm glad to hear that Aomine is back. Midorima spoke...of me? That's...shocking. Tell him I said hi then. I really have to go Kise, I haven't fed Nigou yet." He was lying, obviously but Kise wouldn't know that. 

"Yeah sure...okay. I'll keep in touch. Bye Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko closed his phone as he said goodbye and decided to go for a walk. Even though he had just nearly collapsed, he thought the night air would calm his mind. His soft, tender hands grabbed the keys and the leesh on the sideboard in his kitchen. He quickly tied the leesh around Nigou's neck and opened the door. As soon as he left the house, he immediately looked upwards - a sky full of stars. He smiled and walked in silence. He gazed at the stars intensely whilst walking, he didn't even pay attention to Nigou. Not that the dog would mind, he was happy to walk alongside Kuroko. He noticed how the stars intertwined with each other and made the same constellations - the real ones.

Kuroko's love for stars came from the fact that, no matter what, there will always be something watching over you. The stars gave him a hope and a form of comfort - only they knew his secrets and he didn't have to express himself. Metaphorically speaking, they were Kuroko's guides. They helped him to think coherently and find truths within lies, they ensured that he held back his emotions. If night could be an on-going process and day never occurred, Kuroko would be happier. He let Nigou off his leesh and stared at his hands for a long time. Although tender and soft, his veins were present and the bones were visible. He stretched his fingers and began curling them, closing his hands to create a fist and then back again. 

This small action also gave him comfort and he sighed in relief. _How long had he been walking now?_ He knew it was around 11:45pm when he left. He lifted his wrist and looked at the watch that was strapped tightly to his arm. _12:30pm,_ so it wasn't as late as he thought. These nightly strolls had become a recent thing for Kuroko, it was the easiest way to ease his mind and register his thoughts.

Without realising, he crashed into something...or someone? He hit the ground hard and a bustled male grabbed his hand to help him up. The other male had larger hands and his fingers were much longer than Kuroko's. He took in all the details, the definition of the other males bones, his veins (very blue – strangely), the cuts across his fingers and the rough feel of them against his own. He accepted the hand and was about to wipe down his trousers when he found himself in an embrace with the other male. Kuroko's nose was against his chest and he breathed in the scent deeply – _Kagami?_


	3. Cherry Blossom Globe

Kuroko nuzzled himself into the red head's chest and took another sharp gasp of air. _What was Kagami doing out this late?_ Not that it mattered, Kuroko was just glad to be around him. He took his face away from Kagami's chest and looked up into his deep red eyes. There was fire in them and Kuroko suddenly realised that the cuts on his hands were fresh. _Had Kagami been in a fight?_ He was scared for the red haired male and once again, he wrapped his arms tightly around Kagami and found his way back to the taller males chest.

“Your awfully clingy tonight Kuroko, has something happened?” Kagami approached the question carefully and felt as though he was treading on fire. Kuroko looked up at him again and focused intently on the way his lips moved against each other. There was cracks all over them – similar to Kagami's hands. He didn't want the moment to end, so instead of answering the question, he looked up into Kagami's eyes pleadingly. The red haired male shrugged him off and Kuroko felt hurt at the gesture, until he realised that Kagami was taking something from the bag around his waist.

“I'm fine – by the way.” Kuroko eventually replied.

“That's good to hear. I have something for you anyway.”

Kuroko stared in wonder at the red head. _Did he somehow know that Kuroko would be out or did he just think that it would be by chance they would meet? Either way, the red haired male had brought something for him._ As Kagami released the bag back into position, Kuroko saw the small box in his hand.

“It's nothing really, I mean it is...but...” Kagami was blushing again.

Kuroko smiled appreciatively and took the box from his hand. He opened the teal blue box carefully and inside he saw a small globe. It was similar to a snow globe, except this one had a cherry blossom on the inside with a small pathway and a bench. He flipped the globe and some of the petals became free. His smile widened as he thought about the park earlier. How happy he had been when Kagami had carried him over to the bench and placed a hand against his cheek. He thought about the locker room and everything else that happened that day. He looked up at Kagami and smiled once more before returning the gift to the box. He then took a hold of those rough hands and stroked them with his own before proceeding to place Kagami's left hand against his cheek. He moved it down slowly and then released the red haired male's hand, placing his own hand on the exact place it had once been. Kuroko realised in that instant that Kagami was smiling back at him, something genuine though and his heart began to beat a little faster. _The red head looked so attractive under the starlight with that smile. His honesty was pouring through and he appeared vulnerable with a sense of dominance about him at the same time._ The thoughts were whirling again and he couldn't stop them. He reached for Kagami's hand again, only this time, he placed it against his lips and let go. The red haired male's hand stayed there for a while and he stroked across Kuroko's thin lips. When the movement started though, Kuroko flinched slightly, not out of fear but out of excitement from the movement. His rough hands were so beautiful, Kuroko could touch them all day. This time it was Kuroko's turn to blush and turn his face away. Those rough hands found their way to his cheek and Kagami pulled him back around to face him before grabbing Kuroko's smaller left hand and placing it against his own cheek. Kuroko stroked against Kagami's cheek slowly and took in the whole moment.

The stars were creating constellations, Nigou was laying down relaxed against him, the trees blowing in the wind and the pathway where they stood so close. He dropped his hand and Kagami closed gap between them and pulled Kuroko's face closer to his own. Their lips met, forcefully but once Kuroko sank into Kagami's lips, he felt more at ease and both of them seemed to relax. Even though it lasted around 5 seconds, Kuroko felt like it could've lasted forever and there would be no shred of regret on his mind. When they parted, they both blushed but they were grinning too. Kuroko saw that same smile again and instantly wanted to kiss Kagami again. He didn't because Kagami interrupted his thoughts.

“Kuroko, its 1:15am. Do you think we should head back home now?” There was a slight hint of regret in the red haired males voice.

“Uh...yeah sure.” Kuroko was hesitant too before replying. _Why couldn't we just stay here?_

When they started walking, Kagami gently grabbed Kuroko's hands and wrapped his fingers around Kuroko's. Their touch was soft this time and Kuroko closed the gap between them so they were standing side-by-side. Nigou was happily walking next to them and he rubbed against Kagami's leg with his head – letting him know that he approved. Kagami and Kuroko both smiled.

“You know Kuroko, you don't actually have to...uh...well...”

_Please say I don't have to leave. If you don't I will._

“Well you could always come with me for now and stay.” Kagami eventually said, although he had to blurt out the last part.

Kuroko blushed but didn't reply. He felt so enlightened in that moment. He had found someone who genuinely cared for him and he couldn't think of anyone better to share the night with. _Oh no._

“Kagami...I...I...would love too, I r-really would but...” Kuroko couldn't say the last part.

“It's okay. I know you would. I can tell.”

As Kuroko looked up at Kagami again, he realised he was smiling and Kuroko knew that he understood, not as to why, but that he just couldn't. Kuroko planted a smoother kiss on the red head's lips. This time it was gentle and Kagami appreciated the gesture. They walked a little further together, cherishing the time that they had together. Kuroko was happy in his thoughts and his mind was at ease. Except one thing was bothering him.

“Kagami-kun, where did those cuts come from?” The worry came through in Kuroko's voice.

“Hmm. Oh these.” Kagami laughed softly “They were cuts I got from making your little present.”

Kuroko instantly grabbed the teal box again and opened it up, finding the globe within. He marvelled at the design this time and realised just how much time this would have took.

“Thank you Kagami-kun.”

Kagami blushed due to the sincerity in Kuroko's voice. Kuroko smiled and put the box away in his pocket again. He then took Kagami's hand once more and they continued to walk in silence for the rest of the way. As they came to the corner again, Kagami stroked Kuroko's face once more and whispered goodbye in Kuroko's ear and then walked away slowly. Kuroko stood for a moment and shivered at the gesture. He then placed his hand against his ear and slowly stroked it.

“Goodbye, Kagami-kun”

Kuroko and Nigou were left under the starlight.

 


	4. Another Attack

Kuroko slept peacefully that night. He returned home with Nigou around 1:45am. Nigou was happy to be home and dived straight for his bed in the corner of Kuroko's bedroom. Kuroko went straight to his room too and before going sleep, he placed the globe on his bedside table – position next to his lamp and then drifted off to sleep. The next morning he awoke to find that the sheets were off his bed and he was sprawled out, lying on his front. He shook his head as he woke and lifted himself upright so that his back was against the wall where his bed was positioned. He then picked up the globe Kagami had made and shook it once before placing it back.

Kuroko left the bed untidy and sat by the window with his knees up against his chest. He admired the scenery in his vision. The clear blue sky against the sakura trees, no wind but a slight breeze that teased the petals but not enough to pull them away from their home. He was rubbing his hands together and realised that by continuing with the action, it was distracting him from his biggest worry – meeting Aomine.

Although he felt at ease around the darker haired male, he still felt as though Aomine was protecting him from something. He knew exactly what it was but he couldn't bring himself to mutter the words. Aomine knew how much it pained him – the more friends he had, the larger the group of people he would have to leave behind. _What about Kagami? After all, that was the reason as to why he hadn't gone home with him._ He couldn't help but fall for the red head though. He fell harder and deeper every time they saw each other and he couldn't stop wanting Kagami around. _I wonder if Momoi will be around today?_ If so, then Aomine wouldn't mention Kuroko's secret.

He left the chair he was sitting on and went into the kitchen before another wave of dizziness hit him. His head began to pound and his heart started beating faster than usual. _Control...breathe...breathe._ Kuroko couldn't keep moving so instead he slumped himself against the cupboard and slid downwards until he was against the floor. His breathing became harsh and he was aware of himself blacking out before...

_BANG!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

“ _Kuroko...K...Kuroko”_

…..

His eyes suddenly shot open and he was aware of loud banging against the front door. Kuroko slowly dragged himself upwards and clung onto everything he could find, whilst managing to get to the door. He opened it slowly and found himself in an embrace that was a lot more forceful than that of Kagami's.

“Aomine?”

“Kuroko, are you okay? What happened? Did it happen again?”

“I'm...f...fine, A-Aomine.”

Aomine grabbed Kuroko again and carried him into his bedroom and sat him down. He then held Kuroko's hand for a long time before leaving. Kuroko noticed how Aomine's hands were a lot larger than his own and probably bigger than Kagami's, but they had a tender quality about them. He laid down and rested his head against the pillows before turning onto his side and curling up. He looked around the room wildly and realised there was an expanse of open space. Kuroko hated tight spaces, his claustrophobia came from his past and the way he was treated. _I wonder if Kagami will ever get the chance to find out the truth? I wonder if we will ever have those conversations where we pour our hearts out to each other? I wonder if I will ever get to meet those lips again in a crash of passion? There is no life without him._

Aomine entered again with hot chocolate, cream and a small bag of marshmallows. He carefully put them on Kuroko's bedside table and shook Kuroko gently. Kuroko replied with a dismissive hand gesture but arose immediately. He took the hot chocolate in his hands and sat with his legs crossed, holding it around his waist area. He placed it in between his legs and waited a while. Aomine grabbed the cream and squirted it in a circular motion around the cup before putting some marshmallows in. Kuroko was about to take a sip when Aomine grabbed the cream once more and squirted it playfully across Kuroko's arm. Kuroko laughed and asked him to get some tissue but Aomine refused to move. Instead, he licked it off Kuroko's arm and found himself face to fade with the smaller male. Aomine backed off a little and then laughed, before blushing. He exited the room once more. _What the hell is going on? Why did he blush?_ Kuroko's thoughts were whirling again, he had been aware that Aomine liked him – a lot.

“Aomine-kun, can we talk?” Kuroko called after him.

“Sure Tetsuya.” His words were strong and powerful, there was no worry or doubt when he spoke, he always seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He entered the room again and sat opposite Kuroko on the bed.

“Aomine, have you spoken to Kise yet?”

“No, I haven't why?”

“He seemed very eager and excited that you were back in town.”

“Oh...did he?” There was curiosity in his voice.

Kuroko knew that the blonde always held a special place in Aomine's heart. They were complete opposites – Kise was hyperactive and irritating, a little shy when it came to emotions and Aomine was strong and determined. They say that opposites attract and he realised, that could be the same reason for Aomine's feelings towards himself. Kuroko brushed his hair backwards before speaking again and placed a hand on top of Aomine's.

“Aomine-kun, I want you to speak to Kise. You know you mean a lot to him.”

“Hmm. I guess you're right. I owe him an apology. I'll drop by later. I'm sorry Kuroko.”

_He stopped calling me Tetsuya, is he distancing himself now._

“Aomine-kun, you are still a really good friend and I trust you with my life but...” Kuroko blushed “...I found someone else.”

Aomine's ears pricked up and he realised instantly who the blunette was referring too. Kuroko turned his face away again. He was blushing still and the darker haired male turned his face towards him. He looked him in the eyes for a long time and planted a soft kiss upon his cheek.

“Kuroko, I've always liked you – but never enough to actually tell you. I hope Kagami makes you happy.”

Kuroko could hear the sincerity in his voice and he wrapped his arms around Aomine's chest, hugging him tightly. He pulled away quickly and began speaking.

“I hope Kise makes you happy too.”

“What are...you...t-talking about?” Aomine was blushing, hard. Kuroko began laughing and he doubled over on the bed in a fit of laughter. Aomine joined in quickly and soon there were tears streaming down their faces. 

“Kuroko, are you sure you're going to be okay now?” The concern returned.

“I'll cope Aomine-kun, just like I always have.”

Aomine smiled at his friend and Kuroko walked him to the door. Nigou followed and licked gently at Aomine's leg. He bent down to stroke the dogs head. On the way back up he ruffled Kuroko's hair slightly.

“Take care, shadow.”

 


	5. The Truth or What is Believed to be the Truth?

Kuroko closed the door after watching Aomine walk the down the pathway, away from his house. He watched intently and he had a sudden urge to chase him and apologise to him for  the way he acted. Aomine was around again and Kuroko couldn't even be strong enough to laugh more with him. A tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away slowly and carefully. _I wish it would just go away. I wish I was someone else._ Nigou stayed close to Kuroko to make sure that he could find some form of comfort. He began to bark again and Kuroko picked him up and took him back to his bedroom. He placed him gently on the floor and positioned himself sideways on the bed. His legs began to curl up towards his chest and his hands gripped at his t-shirt, whilst at the same time, he buried his head in his chest. There was no noise to begin with and the tears were gentle, until an anguished cry came from his mouth and there was nothing he could do but let it escape. He began to scream and the tears became hot, sticking against his rounded cheeks. His hands clutched tighter at his t-shirt and he trembled beneath the clothing he wore. He began to shake violently, not out of fright or being cold, but out of worry. His thoughts took over and he must have laid there for several hours before a gentle knock came at his front door. He slowly raised and wiped the tears away, checking the mirror on the way out. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was plastered with a red layer of anguish. Even so, he didn't stop walking. _No one will care what I look like anyway._

He opened the door to find an embarrassed Kagami standing there. Kuroko immediately turned his face away. _Oh no! At a time like this. I have to try and hide it. I owe him that, no pain, no tears, no anguish._ When he turned back around, Kagami was still blushing but he looked Kuroko in the eyes, focusing intently on how beautiful the smaller male was. Even though he was fragile, his features were extremely defined. Kuroko looked down at himself, realising that he was only wearing a short sleeved shirt, plain white, and boxers. He blushed again. _When did I take my trousers off? Did I fall asleep?_

“Kuroko, if this is a bad time, I can come back later. You look red in the face, are you okay?”

“Yeah Kagami-kun. I had a nap, that's all. Come in.”

Kagami entered Kuroko's home and glanced around the place. Kuroko's house was extremely tidy and spacious. There was so much room here to live and Kuroko lived alone, there was such a big space for the smaller male. Kuroko took Kagami's hand and led him into the bedroom. He let go as they entered and closed the door, turning the lock also. _I need to make sure that only Kagami knows. No one else needs to find out._ Kuroko sat next to the taller male and rested his head against his chest. Kagami flinched slightly and began to turn red in the face but he was smiling at the same time. Kuroko knew that Kagami had fallen for him also. He couldn't express how much he loved the taller male, but every time Kagami was around there was a burning desire within Kuroko that made him forget all the bad things, all the lies, the pain, the tears and the anguish. He made Kuroko feel... _safe?_ Even in the comfort of Kuroko's own home he didn't feel safe, it was spacious, but his claustrophobia sometimes got the better of him. There would be points where he couldn't breathe and others where he would pass out. _Does Kagami really need to know?_

Kuroko looked deeply into Kagami's eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Kagami relaxed a little and when Kuroko pulled away, he grabbed him behind the head and pulled their faces together. Their lips met again and the kiss was more passionate and there was lust in the kiss too. Kuroko wanted Kagami. _No...I need Kagami._ They continued to kiss and Kuroko could feel Kagami rolling his right hand through Kuroko's hair, whilst the other was lifting his shirt. Kuroko didn't want Kagami to stop but they needed to talk so he grabbed Kagami's left hand lightly and pushed it away, then he proceeded to break the kiss. There was sadness in his eyes and he looked away.

“Kuroko, is everything all right? Like, seriously this time. If you lie to me again I'll...” Kagami couldn't finish the sentence as he was blushing too hard. Kuroko knew exactly what he was going to say.

“Kagami-kun, I'm glad you came actually. I need to talk to you. It's about something personal.”

“Okay. Kuroko are you sure you want to tell me?” He was cautious and his voice betrayed him.

“I'm sure. I want you to know everything. You'll just have to give me time.”

“Kuroko, I want you to know everything about me too.” Kagami breathed outward. “As you know, I live alone also. I don't tend to speak about my parents, I never really knew them. They had a car accident and passed away when I was four years old. I was at school, I worked hard that day. Harder than ever really and I fell asleep. My parents' friend worked there and she offered to have me stay over the night and sleep with my best friend Tatsuya. It was fun...and...t-the next-t-t d-day.” Kagami's voice was faltering and Kuroko realised that the man he loved just opened up his heart for him. Kuroko looked Kagami in the eyes and whispered _It's Okay,_ before placing his arms around the larger males waist. He stayed there for a long time, not loosening his hold until he was sure that Kagami was no longer crying. He never wanted to see him cry again. _Is that what they all think when they see me?_

When Kuroko realised that Kagami's voice was faltering, he looked upwards and saw a tear roll down his face. In that instant he felt as though his heart would collapse in his chest and never beat again. He had never seen Kagami appear so vulnerable and disheartened by something. The tragic event hit Kuroko too but not as much as seeing the person he loved in pain and anguish – those tears.

When Kuroko finally released his hold, Kagami flopped backwards and began laying on Kuroko's bed. Kuroko left the room and went into the kitchen to make some tea. He was just about to poor the milk into Kagami's cup when his heart began to beat a little faster. His hands began shaking and he was slipping in and out of conscioussness. His breathing became harsh again, he couldn't control himslef and he felt his legs weakening underneath him. Kuroko slouched and fell to the floor sharply. There wasn't too much noise created but then he began to feel an aching in his ribs and his body began to heat up.

“K-K-Kagami-kun!” He screamed his name and the taller male ran towards the room. 

Kagami witnessed Kuroko in a full panic attack and didn't know what he could do to help. Kuroko knew that he was conflicted between grabbing Kuroko or calling the ambulance. He chose the latter.

“H-Hello, Y-Y-Yeah, I need an ambulance right away! Uhmm....15 blossom court. Please hurry!” Kagami was crying again.

He dashed over to Kuroko and knelt beside him, trying to comfort him the best he could. Kuroko eased slightly but the pain didn't go away. Kuroko was crying too and this only made Kagami worse. The beautiful smaller male was going through so much pain and the one person in his life couldn't do anything to help. Kagami just stroked his hand gently and made soothing noises to ease his mental state. By that point the ambulance had arrived and Kuroko was taken away, leaving Kagami alone in his house. 

 


	6. A Hospital For A Genius

Kuroko heard the paramedic command Kagami to stay behind, even though he was calling his name, the paramedic insisted that Kagami waited at Kuroko's house for him to return. Even afterwards Kuroko still screeched his name and before slipping into unconsciousness, he saw Kagami reach out a hand towards him with tears streaming down his cheeks.

...

....

.....

_Bee...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

The consistent sound of the heart monitor brought Kuroko back to consciousness and he opened his eyes, letting them drift around the room. Although his vision was still blurry, he could make out minor details – the window to the right, the bedside table to the left, the vast amount of space and the globe. _Wait, the globe? What was that doing here?_ As his vision returned to normal, he began to slowly lift his arm and gently folded and unfolded his fingers, making sure that he could perform the simple task before attempting to grab something. He looked again to his right and saw the heart monitor, his rate of pulse was regular – he had been here many times to know that. So he focused his attention back on the bedside table, he picked up the globe carefully, not wanting to drop it. However, this time there was something different. It wasn't a cherry blossom contained within, it was stars against an almost black sky. He shook the globe and the stars lit up, becoming brighter the more vigorous the shake. His gentle smile appeared and he held it close to his heart, before closing his eyes. A tear escaped and he let it fall onto the globe, making it more personal to him than he could ever imagine. He then brought it closer to his face and kissed the top. _I love you Kagami-kun._ Once more he looked at the design and noticed an inscription on the slightly larger wooden stand. It read: _Comfort under the Stars. Wow! Kagami-kun really does know me well._ Kuroko never remembered mentioning that he had loved the stars to Kagami but somehow he knew anyway. _How long has the red head been interested in me?_

With that last thought, there was a gentle knock at the door and a flash of green and black hair came through. The black haired male, Takao, came forward instantly, rushing towards Kuroko and grabbing his hand tightly. Whereas the green haired male, Midorima, stayed back a while before proceeding to come forward. Kuroko knew they would both be worried about him, they just had different ways of showing it.

“Kuroko, are you okay? What happened? Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do for you?”

That was Takao. He worried a lot about Kuroko and the position he was in with the condition.

“Kuroko, how are you feeling?”

That was Midorima. He had an...odd way of showing his worry.

“I'm fine, seriously. I've just woken up and your already around me again Takao like a lost puppy.”

Kuroko liked Takao. He reminded him so much of Nigou. He was loyal and very tentative. He cared a lot for the bluenette and if anything happened to him, Takao would always follow him and stay close by. He appreciated everything that Takao did, the same said for Midorima. Even though the green haired male had trouble showing his affection for Kuroko, there were times when it shone through. However, now wasn't one of those times.

“Kuroko, I told you not to go out late at night. I told you that exhausting yourself would be a mistake. I told you...”

He couldn't finish the sentence, Takao planted a forceful kiss upon his lips and Kuroko saw Midorima relax a little before slightly pushing the smaller male away from him. His eyes bored into Takao, awaiting an explanation.

“Leave Kuroko a while, he's tired and had a long day. He needs rest. He's okay...that's all that matters.”

With those final words, Kuroko saw Midorima sigh, lift his glasses and nod towards him before exiting the room. Kuroko was alone again and he was left lost in the space that surrounded him. Even though his claustrophobia had gotten worse recently, he longed for someone to be in the room with him now. He longed for Kagami to be here. He felt that is he went to sleep, he would never wake up and see those fiery eyes again. However, sleep took over and the next thing Kuroko knew was that of dreams.

 


	7. Discharged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Sorry for such a long update, work and school, exams and all the everyday life necessities. Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

Kuroko felt something clasped onto his left hand, even during the time that he was asleep, he felt a the presence and change in pressure applied to his body. He heard the rhythm of heavy breathing, something light fluttering across his arm. As he opened his eyes, he noticed a flash of red hair and the larger hand he had felt so many nights ago against his face. He looked down upon the red haired male, Kagami, breathing in his scent, noticing his vulnerability. _How long has he been here though? How many days have passed?_ Kuroko knew from previous visits to the infirmary that his unconsciousness left him feeling weak, drained and exhausted but most of the time, his sleep was roused after a day or two. However, this time was different and he felt as though only a few hours had passed since Takao and Midorima left the room. He glanced around to see if there was a change to the environment, contemplating waking Kagami up before deciding to just clench the hand tighter, causing his own hands to glow with blood.

Kagami began to stir, his head shuffling forwards slightly so that his face was buried deep against Kuroko's side that was concealed by the hospital cover and gown. _If only that stupid fabric wasn't here!_ Kagami began to raise his head and Kuroko knew instantly that the red head had most probably been crying ever since seeing Kuroko in the ambulance. Kagami's eyes were bloodshot, puffy, twinkling in the light, fresh tears threatening to fall. His cheeks were flushed red and his whole appearance seemed ragged – rougher than usual. Kagami searched Kuroko's eyes for a long time, a tear escaping and Kuroko wiped it away immediately.

“I-I-I j-just c-couldn't b-b-bare seeing y-you g-g-gone.”

Kagami's words faltered, full of emotion yet still not overpowering. Kuroko clenched the red head's hand and continued to look straight ahead before facing Kagami.

“I know. I understand. I-I c-cried t-t-too.”

It was true...

_Tears fell when Midorima and Takao left the room. Kuroko's face was buried deep into the pillow, soaking it with fresh tears that had no intention of stopping. His muffled cries, strangled chokes and hesitant screams would not be heard. His hands gripped the sheets tightly before coming up to his hair, pulling at the strands like they were straw. No one would see him like this. No one would see him breakdown, he had to remain strong..._

Kuroko remembered the hours before Kagami arrived, allowing those fears and emotions to consume him once more. A tear rolled down his cheek and this time it was Kagami's turn to wipe it away immediately before embracing Kuroko in a passionate kiss. It lasted no longer than five seconds but the sweet taste of Kagami remained on Kuroko's lips. He licked them afterwards, savouring the taste; wanting more. He leaned closer into Kagami, who was situated on the chair next to the hospital bed, pulling his face closer for another kiss. This time, there was the taste of salt and Kagami knew that Kuroko was crying again. He pushed his mouth against his stronger, more passion and lust than Kuroko had ever felt. He loved the red head and there was no denying it now. _But what about the truth?_ Kuroko pulled away slowly, Kagami biting onto his lip so that it lasted longer but not the point where Kuroko would bleed, just an act of desire.

“K-K-Kagami, I-I l-love y-you.”

“I love you too, Kuroko.”

Kagami leaned against the bed once more, before deciding to nudge Kuroko and slide in next to him. Kuroko appreciated the gesture and curled up next to Kagami, his head against his shoulder and his arms around the taller males waist. There was so much warmth between them and Kagami began sweating, he poured his energy into the basketball game earlier, leaving immediately to come straight to the hospital. Kuroko noticed the red heads beads of sweat and attempted to undo his jacket. He pulled the zip down furiously, mainly due to his own pride taking over and reacting to how weak his body was. Kagami only chuckled, noticing the distress, breathing in the bluenettes scent and rubbing his own hands along Kuroko's arm. Once Kagami moved his jacket away from the both of them, Kuroko laid his head against his chest and immediately noticed the change in rhythm of Kagami's heart. Kuroko blushed again due to the red heads pulse, the heat too, pushing his face further into Kagami's chest, breathing in the scent deeply. Kagami smelt of cherry blossoms, rousing Kuroko's thoughts and reminding him of how thoughtful the taller male was. _Sometimes it's the little things that count. Sometimes it's knowing your here beside me, trying your best to impress me. How can I fall more in love with you than what I already am?_

_Knock knock..._

Kuroko's head raised and he stifled a sigh as the door opened to reveal a mass of people awaiting his acceptance. Kuroko's head dropped as Momoi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Takao, Akashi, Murasakibara, Tatsuya, Riko, Teppei and Hyuuga entered. They all bustled in, stumbling over each other on the way and Kuroko had to hold back his laughter. Midorima and Takao noticed the embrace of the lovers, leaving swiftly to another room. Whereas everyone else was determined to speak and see Kuroko.

“Tetsu-kun! I was so worried.” - Momoi-san.

“Tetsuya! What's going on?! Why are you here again?!?!” - Aomine-kun.

“Kurokocchi! WAAA!!! WHY!?” - Kise-kun.

“Tetsuya, what happened?” - Akashi-kun.

“Awwr, Kuro-chin. Ahh...hmm.” - Murasakibara-kun.

“Kuroko! Get here right now so I can whoop your ass! You didn't turn up to practice, I was worried!” - Riko-san.

“We've been working so hard! It's been difficult without you, your gonna pay!” - Hyuuga-kun.

“AHH!! Kuroko, why now?” - Teppei-kun.

The questions came all at once, knocking Kuroko off balance, Kagami noticing the _again_ in Aomine's question. _Why hasn't Tatsuya spoke though? It wasn't as if they didn't get along._ Kuroko was watching the way Tatsuya eyed him, there was spite in those eyes and possibly... _jealousy?_ Kuroko answered everyone's questions in turn and then became restless, seeing them all at once was hard work. The Generation of Miracles alone was hard to deal with, but Tatsuya, Coach, Hyuuga and Teppei too – that was an earful. He asked them all politely to leave shortly after they entered, claiming he was tired, until only him, Kagami and Tatsuya remained. They remained silent for a while before Tatsuya spoke.

“You made a good choice, Taiga.”

“Himuro...”

By the time Kagami called his name, Tatsuya was gone. Kuroko knew that the black haired male was tearing up, close to letting loose his anger and frustration. His hands shook vigorously, lips trembling, speaking without thinking but choosing words that would mean something to Kagami. Kuroko noticed all of this but chose to stay quiet in the position on the bed, while Kagami stared after his once _brother_ in shock and dismay. _Kagami really loved him, maybe they were once a couple?_ Kuroko pondered the thought, but if that was the case, Tatsuya would have moved on. Kuroko was left thinking for quite some time before Midorima entered the room and told both him and Kagami that Kuroko was healthy enough to be discharged.

“Kuroko, please come see me soon!” Takao waved as the blunette walked away.

“I promise, it won't be too long, I'll come back soon – healthy this time.” Kuroko promised the black haired male.

As Kuroko and Kagami walked towards the entrance of the hospital, Kuroko couldn't help but be reminded by the look on Tatsuya's face. _What else did he want to say?_

 


	8. A Night To Remember

Kuroko held Kagami's hand all the way back to his house, walking in silence yet not feeling uncomfortable. Kuroko never could feel uncomfortable around the taller male, he couldn't imagine himself in a place where Kagami wouldn't be there to protect him, or at least be someone to him.

  
As they came towards the door, Kagami paused momentarily and looked above, towards the stars. Kuroko watched Kagami intently, noticing how striking he looked. His hair was shining with a present darkness underneath the moonlight, eyes glistening and his lips appearing soft. Kuroko stepped towards him and planted a soft kiss on his lips, before being pushed back against the door by the force of the red-head. The force took Kuroko by surprise, electricity sparking through his veins, causing more arousal than expected. Kagami was kissing Kuroko more passionately now, forcing his tongue between Kuroko's thin lips. Kuroko allowed him access immediately and was raised off the floor to be held against Kagami's waist. His legs wrapped around Kagami's hips and his arms frantically scratched at Kagami's back, making Kagami moan into Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko could feel burning sensations travelling along his arms, but he felt shivers crawl down his spine. He pulled away slowly, giggling slightly at the sensation of how Kagami could make him feel hot and cold all at once. Kagami looked flustered and his cheeks were red and Kuroko could feel the heat rising in his own cheeks, but he also felt Kagami's firm hands against his ass cheek's, causing Kuroko to tremble slightly. He was by no means used to this and Kagami seemed to have noticed as he dropped Kuroko carefully before motioning, with his hand, that Kuroko should unlock the door. Although Kuroko felt embarrassed for trembling, he couldn't help but want the sensation again. Even so, he unlocked the door with ease to enter home.

  
"Kuroko, sorry about...well...uhmm..."

  
"Kagami, seriously, get over it." Kuroko wanted the red-head to feel comfortable "Actually I think I might have enjoyed it." Kuroko winked at Kagami, which made Kagami blush, before walking towards the kitchen.

  
"Would you like a drink?" Kuroko called to him.

  
"Hmmm...actually I was thinking maybe I could take a bath?" Kagami still sounded embarrassed.

  
"Sure, I'll just turn the boiler on and then I'll run the water for you."

  
Kuroko walked towards the cupboard at the end of the hallway, pulling on the handle and releasing a wave of hot air. His face immediately became red from the heat but he continued to push the dial on the boiler so that it was set to the water. He then went into the bathroom and allowed the water to heat up before putting the plug in. When Kuroko came back into the living room, he found Kagami on the sofa with Nigou on his lap. Kuroko chuckled due to the memories of all the times Kagami had cowered when being near Nigou. Kagami noticed his laughing and moved Nigou away to allow Kuroko to sit next to him, Kuroko occupying the space instantly. Kuroko relaxed into the seat and leant against Kagami's shoulder breathing in his scent. Kagami's breathing relaxed and Kuroko sank further into him, his vision becoming hazy. He was falling asleep, but Kagami didn't seem to mind.

  
"Hey Kuroko, maybe you should take a bath too. I mean, you haven't been home in a few days and it might be a good way for you to...ahem...relax." Kagami was embarrassed again and Kuroko could feel his pulse increase.

"Sure, but only if your offering to let me get in the bathtub with you."

 

Now this did make Kagami's face turn completely red. Kuroko chuckled again and kissed Kagami's lips before grasping his hand.  
"Come on, the water will be alright now."

  
Kagami lifted Kuroko into the same position as earlier, Kuroko's legs wrapping instinctively around Kagami's waist. He could feel the red-heads trousers tighten around the crotch and this made Kuroko burn. Kuroko could feel his trousers becoming tight too. Kagami pushed Kuroko against the wall of the bathroom, letting the water run a little longer, proceeding to kiss him. Kuroko moaned against Kagami and his legs felt weak. His breath was becoming short and he had to pull away. Noticing the opportunity, Kagami lifted Kuroko's shirt off to reveal a pale, toned body where the muscles contracted evenly. Kuroko blushed as Kagami gazed at his chest, before removing his own shirt. Kuroko already knew that Kagami had a nice body, but he didn't realise how much work Kagami obviously did. All of Kagami's muscles were perfectly aligned and as Kuroko touched them gently with his hand, there was minimal movement. He grabbed Kagami's face and pulled it into his own, continuing the kiss. Kagami's hands explored Kuroko's chest and abdomen while Kuroko did the same, becoming more frantic as the make-out session continued. Kuroko's trousers were extremely tight now and he knew he needed to remove them soon. He felt Kagami's hardened abs, caressing them gently with slight groping actions causing Kagami to moan and grope Kuroko's chest a lot harder. Kuroko could feel the electricity again, his heart racing. Kagami grabbed at Kuroko's hair and pulled, making Kuroko moan into Kagami's mouth. Kagami smirked and continued to pull every so often so he could hear Kuroko's moan. He then lifted Kuroko away from the wall and pulled him towards the bath to stop the water. They continued to kiss for a couple of minutes, not as intensely, before Kagami put Kuroko down and began to un-button his trousers. Kuroko did the same and then looked up to see Kagami's perfect form standing there in only his red boxers, contrasting Kuroko's black ones. Kuroko smiled and pulled Kagami's down for him before pulling his own down and jumping in the bathtub. Kagami followed,both of them sitting either end, but legs touching. This caused the burning sensations to flow through Kuroko's whole body. He was hard too, which didn't help.

"Kuroko, what are you doing over there? The least you could do is sit here."

  
Kagami gestured between his legs and Kuroko blushed before moving around so he was between Kagami's thighs. He felt Kagami's cock pressing against his back and this only made Kuroko become even harder. Kagami placed his arms around Kuroko's waist and then placed his head on Kuroko's shoulder. He then began to bite Kuroko's neck, to which Kuroko moaned in reply.

  
"Aa..ah K-Kagami-kun."

  
Kagami's hands began exploring Kuroko's upper half as he continued biting along Kuroko's neck, jawline and shoulders. He stroked hard against Kuroko's abs before raising his hands towards Kuroko's nipples. Kuroko's breath hitched and his hands reached behind Kagami's head to allow him more access. Kuroko also opened his legs so they were spread far apart. Kagami pressed against Kuroko's nipples softly at first before pinching them tightly between his thumb and forefinger.

  
"Aaahh....nngg."

  
Kagami's hands then lowered towards Kuroko's cock and he slowly began to rub against Kuroko's shaft, causing a tremor to rise through Kuroko. Kuroko could feel the heat between them and as Kagami began stroking slowly, he became flustered. Kagami's hands grabbed Kuroko's cock tighgtly so when he increased his speed, whilst biting Kuroko's neck, Kuroko's moans became louder and more desperate. With his free hand, Kagami continued to pinch Kuroko's nipple and tease him insistently.

  
"K-Kagami, p-please...don't....a-ahng."

  
Kuroko pulled away quickly before Kagami could make him come so he could drag the red-head out of the bath and into his bedroom. He pushed Kagami down onto the bed and mounted him easily, his ass against Kagami's cock and his thighs around his waist. He then leant forward and kissed Kagami, while rolling his hips around so that Kagami moaned into Kuroko's mouth. As he pushed away, Kagami rose, waiting to see what Kuroko was planning. Kuroko pushed him back down and grabbed both of their cocks with one hand before becoming embarassed because his hands were too small. Kagami chuckled before grabbing both of them with his own. They were roughly the same size although Kagami's was thicker, but still, he grabbed them tightly and rubbed them quickly until both of them came on Kagami's chest. Kuroko had released first but when Kagami heard Kuroko's moan, he released too.

  
Kuroko then flopped down against Kagami and laid there silently, relaxing against his chest and becoming lost to the rhthym of Kagami's heart beat. Kuroko felt extremely shakey but at the same time, his thoughts were finally in place and now was the time for Kagami to be told the truth.

"K-Kagami-kun?"

  
"Yeah."

  
Kuroko noticed how innocent the red-head sounded and tried to re-think what he was going to say. Kagami's going to be so hurt. Will he still love me?  
"What is it Kuroko?"

  
"Well...I...h-haven't been completely honest with you."

  
"Oh."

  
"I g-guess..." Kuroko stumbled and tears threatened to fall. Kagami looked down at him before raising his chin so that Kuroko was looking at him eye-to-eye.

  
"I know, Kuroko."

  
"W-What?"

  
"I know about your condition, Midorima told me while you were sleeping."

  
"C-Claustrophobia?"

  
"No, the truth."

  
Kuroko let out a sigh before crying and nuzzling his head against Kagami's chest.

  
"I-I'm so s-sorry Kagami-kun...I w-was g-g-going to t-tell you...I just..."

  
"Couldn't find the words?"

  
Kuroko sniffled and pressed even harder against Kagami. Kagami's hand went straight to Kuroko's.

  
"You remember all that time ago, I wanted to ask you a question?" Kuroko looked at Kagami in acknowledgement. "Well I figured out the answer myself. I was going to ask if you had a choice whether you wanted to be a shadow? But, when Midorima told me about...about...your...condition. I realised...it wasn't."

  
Now Kagami was crying and Kuroko was hurting on the interior and exterior.

  
"K-Kagami..."

  
"I understand why you didn't...because you didn't want to...I love you Kuroko...so much...I don't want you to die...but I know it will happen...I will never accept it...but I will always remember you...even in the smallest things...because...you...are...everything."

  
Kagami prolonged the last word and the conviction was evident. Kuroko grabbed Kagami's hand tight, before turning his own hands red from the pain. They laid for a while, crying against each other with unspoken words.

  
"I guess the cancer explains your misdirection though. It also explains why you're so weak and pale, but I love that about you."

  
Despite himself, Kuroko laughed at what Kagami had said and Kagami joined in as well, raising their spirits and forgetting about the situation. Kagami planted a kiss against Kuroko's lips and left it at that before drifting to sleep. However, Kuroko couldn't sleep and he found himself moving away from the comfort and heat of Kagami's body to sit in the front room. Kuroko picked up his jacket from the coat hanger, undoing the zip of his left pocket, taking out the second globe that Kagami had made. He crept back into his room and placed the starry night globe against the other one. Before going back into the front room he rubbed Kagami's forehead, pushing back his hair, and planted a kiss between his brows. This caused Kagami to stir but not enough to wake him. Kuroko then crept out and shut the door carefully behind him. In the front room, Kuroko sat on the sofa, his hand finding it's way to the draw next to him to remove an oxygen mask. He placed it against his face and breathed deeply, making his lungs expand significantly. His lungs always filled up with water, making it difficult for him to breathe. That's what caused him to collapse so frequently, not just the cancer. Also, one of his lungs had been punctured long ago when he was involved in a car accident. He took the oxygen at least 5 times a day, as he refused to carry it around. The oxygen had become like fruit - more excruciating and disgusting to watch though. That's how he felt about his situation. Kuroko couldn't help but feel that if he carried around an oxygen inhaler 24/7, people would walk away. They would know instanlty that he was going to die and to Kuroko, it was an acclamation of death. Although recently, he had become more reliant on the oxygen, it wasn't enough to carry it around everywhere.

  
His hand came to his face, removing the mask, placing it back in the draw. He then inhaled deeply and flopped against the cushion on the rear side of the sofa. He raised his arm over his head, shielding his eyes, sighing at the whole situation. Kuroko loved Kagami more than anyone, but he knew one day that Kagami would no longer be able to have him around. Are you happy with your choice Kagami-kun? I wouldn't change mine for the world. With those thoughts, a tear escaped before Kuroko returned to the bedroom and crept into the bed next to Kagami, curling his body against the red-heads. Sleep came fast and the last thought Kuroko had was of Tatsuya and what he meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, I'm hoping to finish this FanFiction soon. There will most likely be 12 chapters including an epilogue at the end. LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING! =^.^=


End file.
